


Angel On My Shoulder

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo makes the biggest decision of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> It would seem I have a bit of an obsession with putting Kylo through the wringer and wanting Hux to become Emperor!  
> Sorry, NOT sorry!!

Eight weeks after the destruction of Starkiller Base, routine had settled back down on the Finalizer.  
Morale was at a high, mainly due to the daily speeches from their General. General Armitage Hux wanted to motivate his crew and getting to know his crew helped his own morale, which quite frankly had taken a bit of a dip.

For eight weeks he had been nursemaid to an injured Kylo Ren who had been critically wounded during the attack on the base and left for dead by that girl and the traitorous Stormtrooper. After the gut wrenching realisation had set in that his beloved Starkiller Base was lost, he had been ordered by Snoke to find Kylo and take him to complete his training. He’d found Kylo laying in the snow. There was so much blood on the ground and his face was so pale that Hux thought he was too late. He’d struggled to get the lifeless body onto the waiting shuttle and he’d almost lost his own life during the rescue with the base exploding just seconds after taking off from the surface. Kylo remained passed out through the entire event and Hux thought that his efforts may have been for nothing. 

On the shuttle heading back to the finalizer there were no signs of life beyond very shallow gasps for air, the lightsabre gash that dissected his face was already cauterised but the wound to his gut was a bloody mess and there really was so much blood that Hux began to panic. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t stem the bleeding. For the first time in his life he actually started to panic. Hux was convinced he was going to lose Kylo too and he wasn’t prepared for that!

He’d worked relentlessly his entire life to become who he was. The top of every class at the Academy, quickly making his way through the ranks to become the youngest ever General of the First Order and creator of the Starkiller Base. He’d spent his entire life denying himself any kind of possessions or pleasures. His career and the First Order where his life, until the day Kylo Ren walked onto the Finalizer and turned Hux’s world upside down in the most infuriating and intoxicating way. 

Kylo was the only person who had ever gotten through Hux’s veneer. Slowly breaking him open until he relented and let Kylo in. He finally allowed himself a possession and the occasional pleasure and had come to love and trust Kylo so completely that he could no longer imagine his life without him. 

For a week, Kylo had been kept sedated and floating peacefully in a bacta tank while Hux had to deal with rounding up what was left of the Starkiller crew, finding them all accommodation on the Finalizer, jobs to keep them occupied, a sense of purpose again. He had to inform Leader Snoke of the condition of his Knight and that training would have to wait until Kylo had recovered sufficiently from his wounds. A meeting he hadn’t relished making, especially without Kylo at his side. Hux worked himself to exhaustion to numb himself of the realisation that he’d lost everything….. almost. Every spare moment he had was spent in the medical bay with Kylo. The chief medic was becoming more and more concerned about the General’s state of health but was brushed off when he made any attempt to broach the subject.

Two weeks post the Starkiller’s destruction, Kylo had been released from the medical bay. He was under strict orders to rest as his injuries had been severe and still needed time to heal. Hux assured the medics that Kylo would be in good hands and marched him back to their quarters with orders to do nothing beyond meditating. The door to the quarters had hissed shut and the room fell into silence. Hux was standing in the middle of the room with his back to Kylo and Kylo stood with his back to the door. There was a long moment of silence.

“I’m sorry” Kylo said sheepishly.

There was no reply and then Kylo felt it. Overwhelming emotions being thrown from Hux so violently that he couldn’t escape them. Anger, despair, exhaustion. It just kept tumbling out of him.

“Hux?” Kylo said with a hint of worry.

Then Kylo realised that Hux was sobbing. The strain of the last few weeks had finally taken their toll on the General and he just stood there and let it all out, shaking uncontrollably. Kylo stepped forward and placed a hand on Hux’s shoulder, not quite knowing what to expect. Hux swung around and looked at Kylo with tear soaked eyes, completely dishevelled and looking about ten years older.

“I thought I’d lost you too” he said in a whisper.

“Never” said Kylo as he wrapped his arms around Hux.

Hux fell into the hug and his whole body released the tension it had been holding. He was so tired he could barely stand. They made their way to the bedroom and quickly settled down under the cool sheets and just held each other the entire night. It was the first time Hux had slept properly since the destruction of the base. Now that he had Kylo back in his arms he could begin to build his life again. 

Kylo was not the most tolerant of patients. He quickly became frustrated at the lack of being able to do anything and Hux became increasingly annoyed at being called to the med bay during his shifts because Kylo had attempted something stupid in the gym again and tore his stitches. Hux ended up threatening Kylo with being locked in the brig for his own safety but in the end it only took the attention of Hux to make Kylo behave.

On the last trip to med bay, Hux had severely lost his temper with Kylo and everyone in the vicinity to the point where his body gave up on him and he passed out. The chief medic had put his foot down this time and ordered that the General get some rest. Hux decided it was probably prudent, under the circumstances, to take some leave. His ship was in good hands and it wasn’t as if he was going far. He would still be available should the need arise. He spent his time keeping Kylo grounded. Beyond Meditation, Kylo was allowed to do nothing. Hux lavished him with attention and Kylo quickly responded to it and after a few more weeks, things slowly started to become physical again.

The days were spent having long conversations about life before the Finalizer. Kylo told Hux all about his neglected childhood with parents who were too wrapped up in their important jobs to notice the fear, turmoil and loneliness of a boy being hounded by an unknown force. He told Hux about being sent away to train as a Jedi with his Uncle, only to turn on everything he knew in the most violent way. Hux had been stunned by Kylo’s admission to slaughtering all those children and when he found out what he’d gone through during his time with Snoke, Hux felt sick to his stomach. The icing on the cake was finding out that Kylo had killed his own Father on the Starkiller Base, believing that it would free him of his agonising pull between the light and the dark only to realise in the seconds that followed that he’d been lied to by Snoke about the need to do it. There was no release in the kill, only more pain. More pain than he’d ever experienced. It was a wonder Kylo was still in his right mind.

Hux thought that his story was nothing in comparison to Kylo’s. He told Kylo about his severe upbringing by his Father. Taken away from his mother at an early age. Commandant Brendol Hux threw him into the Academy on Arkanis at the earliest possible age. Hux told Kylo that nothing he did was ever good enough for that man. He was never physically strong but he made up for it in fighting spirit and knowledge. Beatings were common, not just from his Father but from other students. Possessions were not allowed. Only the First Order mattered. He’d wanted to make Hux strong and he’d succeeded but at a price. Hux was emotionless and lonely. 

Lonely.

The one thing they had in common. They had both been lonely. Lost souls just moving from day to day, trying to find their place in the galaxy and doing it extremely well until they had collided into each other and the last piece of their life puzzle slotted into place with surprising ease. 

The bond that grew between them during this time was strong. Stronger than it had ever been. 

It had always been in the back of their minds that this time together could never last. Hux had to get back to his duties. They were still fighting the resistance who had taken to ambushing supply ships in a bid to cripple the First Order and bring them out into the open for desperately needed supplies.

Kylo was well enough now to be delivered to Snoke. He was back to fighting fit and Hux knew that their time was dwindling and inevitably it happened. Waking early one morning, Hux felt Kylo hug him close.

“I have to leave” he whispered into Hux’s ear.

“When?” Hux said. Only just managing to keep the break in his voice hidden as he closed his eyes.

“Today” he said, and he felt Hux tense at the word. 

Hux was particularly snippy on the bridge that morning. His officers quickly realising that the General was in no mood to be messed with. They went about their duties with their usual diligence and hoped that nothing happened that needed reporting. Unfortunately for Lieutenant Mitaka, a message that needed relaying to the General came through and he nervously made his way across the bridge to where Hux was standing and staring out of the viewport. 

“Sir, Lord Ren is ready for departure and has requested your presence in the shuttle bay”

He was met with silence and a straight back.

“Sir, should I respond?” he said shakily.

“Tell Lord Ren that he is cleared for take-off. My presence is not required to watch a shuttle leave. My time is too precious for such frivolous activity” and as he said the words, a pang of guilt washed over him. Was he being selfish? The thought of showing his feelings towards Ren in front of his crew and the possibility that he might just lose his composure as Ren boarded his shuttle was too much for Hux to contemplate. No… better to make a swift clean break.

“Sir?” Mitaka sounded particularly worried at Hux’s response.

“You heard me Lieutenant” Hux fired back.

“Yes sir!” Said Mitaka as he turned on his heels and headed back to his console. The thought of relaying that message to Kylo Ren filled him with dread. He distinctly remembers the last message he had relayed to him in person when the mystical force user had almost throttled the life out of him. As he makes his connection to the shuttle bay he wonders just how far those mystical powers can reach and gingerly brings a hand up protectively to his own throat.

Kylo stood at the foot of the ramp leading into his shuttle. As Mitaka relayed the message from Hux word for word Kylo clenched his fists and set his jaw and brought himself up to his full height. The personnel who had been busy preparing the shuttle for take-off stopped what they were doing and physically took a few steps back, fully expecting the man in front of them to explode into a rage. Instead he simply turns around and heads up the ramp, powers the shuttle up and leaves.

Back on the bridge, Lieutenant Mitaka heaves a sigh of relief before informing General Hux that Lord Ren’s shuttle has cleared the bay. Hux watches it leave through the viewport with no idea when he will see it again. His stomach is in knots.

“Thank you Lieutenant, I’ll be in my office if I am needed” he says as he quickly marches off the bridge and slides into his office and locks the door. A feeling of dread overcomes him as he realises that not seeing Kylo off from the shuttle bay was a huge mistake. What must Kylo be thinking right now? It’s too late to do anything about it now and he sinks down into his office chair and tries not to think about what the next few weeks or even months may have in store without Kylo to constantly infuriate him.


	2. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's shuttle is attacked

Kylo knew why Hux hadn’t come to the shuttle bay. It didn’t change the fact that it hurt, a lot. The last few weeks had been the best weeks of his life. Literally. He’d never felt like he fit in anywhere until he arrived on the Finalizer. He had a purpose, hell he even had friends if you could call regular sparring sessions in the gym with Phasma and a couple of her best troopers, friends. The dawning realisation of his need to be with Hux and have a life beyond what was expected of him as a Knight of Ren took him completely by surprise.

Kylo hadn’t expected to make it off the Starkiller Base. The last thing he remembers is watching the snow falling through the tree canopy and the growing sense of calm that was falling over him as he passed out. He could only imagine what Hux had gone through trying to get him off the crumbling planet. He knew full well that underneath his stiff and padded uniform was a lean, slightly muscular man who would have struggled massively trying to get his own broad, bulky and heavily muscled frame into the shuttle. But manage he somehow did and the next thing Kylo remembers is waking up in the medical bay, one week later, having bacta cleaned from his skin. He was so startled by his surroundings that he’d panicked and almost throttled the medic trying to tend him. Thankfully his brain kicked in and he sank back down onto the bed and hoarsely vocalised an apology before the searing pain in his side made him pass out yet again.

When he had seen Hux again he was struck by how tired he looked. His eyes were sunken into black sockets, his normally perfectly combed hair was dishevelled, he wasn’t as clean shaven as he liked and his uniform was beginning to hang loosely around a frame that had lost weight it couldn’t afford to lose. The man had obviously thought about everyone else but himself over the last week and even now, when he should be resting, he was in the med bay watching over Kylo. The idiot that got them into this mess in the first place. 

As Kylo sat at the controls to the shuttle he contemplated what had happened over the last few weeks. How his relationship with Hux had turned into a life-bond. He also contemplated what was to come. How would Snoke react to his failure? There was now no hiding the fact that he had a deep and intimate relationship with Hux. Would the Supreme Leader allow it to continue or would he forbid it and then a gut wrenching thought suddenly hit him. Was there a possibility that Snoke would order the termination of Hux if he deemed the relationship irrelevant, or unnecessary or just in the way of Kylo’s destiny? Kylo knew only one thing, he would never allow that.

He had only been off the Finalizer for three hours and already he had a biting feeling right in the pit of his stomach. He missed Hux. The planet that was looming into view looked barren and uninviting and Kylo’s heart sank at the thought of spending he didn’t know how many weeks there. The thought of not seeing Hux, having Hux berate him for some misdemeanour, having Hux hold him close at night and just be there was becoming too much for Kylo to think about. 

Kylo was so distracted by his own thoughts he didn’t see the T70 X-wing swoop in and take two very well aimed shots at the shuttle. His weapons had been rendered useless and he only had partial controls. Kylo managed to get his distress co-ordinates and a garbled message out before a third shot took out the communications array. Kylo was helpless as the shuttle got pulled into the atmosphere of the planet.

Kylo was angry with himself. How could he have been so stupid! Letting himself get so distracted he made such a rooky mistake. The X-Wing pilot had obviously spotted the shuttle and decided to take out whatever high ranking officer was on board. Fair play Kylo thought. He would have done the same thing if the situation had been reversed. It did not change the fact that he was now hurtling headlong down onto the planet’s surface with minimal controls available. He did what he could and prepared for the worst.  
As the ground came up at an alarming speed only one thing went through his mind. 

Hux.

He closed his eyes and thought about Hux.  
Hux would never forgive himself for not seeing him off in the shuttle bay if he were to die here.  
He braced himself for the impact and everything went dark. 

Back on the Finalizer Lieutenant Mitaka received the incoming distress call and was about to contact the General who was still in his office but Hux had already made it to the bridge already sensing that something was wrong. Could Kylo really use the force for contact at that distance? The fleeting thought went through Hux’s mind.

“Sir, we have received distress co-ordinates from Lord Ren’s shuttle. He would appear to be under attack by forces of the Resistance” 

“Lay in a course for those co-ordinates” he barked, knowing full well that his crew had already made the move.

“Play the message” Hux says, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

“Sir, you may want to take the message in your office” Says Mitaka timidly.

Hux gives him a knowing and thankful glance before disappearing into his office again. As he sits at the desk his finger hovers over the console for a moment, but only for a moment. The signal is weak and breaks up at every opportunity but Hux clearly picks out the words…. Hux… miss you….. love…. Goodbye.

Hux just sits. He’s numb. He may well have just listened to the last words he’ll ever hear from Kylo. The message makes it clear that Kylo thinks he is about to die. His heart is completely wrenched from his chest. Why didn’t he go down to the hangar this morning when Kylo had clearly wanted him to? Why did he let his stupid pride get in the way? It’s not as if the crew don’t already know about the relationship. Would showing feelings for another person and knowing their General actually had a life really be so bad? He berates himself internally before stealing himself and heading back out to the bridge.

The bridge crew are frantically checking consoles for any more messages or clues as to what may have happened but they pause what they are doing when their General returns to the bridge.

“Report” he snaps.

“No more messages have been received. The ship will be in shuttle range of the co-ordinates in less than 3 hours”

“Not good enough” Hux snaps. Kylo was following a pre-planned course to Snoke. Hitting designated navigational targets designed to keep visitors at bay. “Bypass the course, jump straight to the co-ordinates” Hux orders.

“But Sir, Snoke’s orders are clear, we are..” the young Lieutenant is cut down mid-sentence.

“I don’t give a damn about Snoke’s orders Lieutenant. I said jump straight to the co-ordinates” and Hux gives her a glare that clearly says he’s not to be argued with.

“Yes Sir. We will be in shuttle range of the co-ordinates within 2 hours Sir” 

Hux can’t help himself. He paces the bridge solidly for the next hour. Listening for anything that may possibly come in from the downed shuttle. He decides that he will join the troops assigned to go down to the surface, a decision that Captain Phasma is not happy about and makes it perfectly clear to him that his place is on the bridge of the Finalizer. There could still be Resistance in the area and a General would be a good catch.

Hux knows she’s right of course but brushes her concerns to the side. He’d already let Kylo down once today, he had no intention of doing it again, so he heads down to the bay where Captain Phasma and several shuttle loads of Troopers and a medical team are preparing to leave the ship.

He arms himself with two blasters and waits for the signal that they are in range.  
It’s an agonising wait.


	3. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a big decision to make

Kylo couldn’t believe his luck. He’s firmly strapped into the cockpit seat which has saved him from the same fate as his obliterated control panel. He’s up in the air and hanging at an odd angle. The shuttle is in pieces and will never fly again. He’s finding the pressure of the straps is making it increasingly harder to breath and then he has the sudden realisation that his head hurts like a son of a bitch and as he raises his hand to his head he realises he has a sizeable wound in his scalp and blood is pouring down his face and dripping profusely onto the console in front of him.

He releases the clasps on his straps and tumbles forward across the smashed console where he now also realises that he’s probably broken a leg and a few ribs too! He drags himself off the console to an area fairly free from crash damage and settles himself down. He takes a few long slow breaths to try and calm himself and stop himself from shaking, hoping that he’s not going into shock. He hopes that the Finalizer picked up his distress call before he crashed.

There is suddenly absolute silence and Kylo can do nothing but think of what will happen to Hux now.  
How will Hux react when they find his body amongst the wreckage of his shuttle. Kylo snorts a quick laugh before catching himself and grabbing at his broken ribs. Hux always hated this shuttle anyway, he thinks. Too flamboyant and unnecessary, where his exact words which is exactly why Kylo kept using it. It pissed off Hux. One thing Kylo used to love the most was annoying Hux. The make-up sex afterwards was incredible. 

As he lays there he becomes acutely aware of another presence in the cockpit. As he opens his eyes and blinks to rid them of his own blood, a figure looms into view. For a minute he thinks that his head wound is getting the better of him. Standing before him is the unmistakable form of Anakin Skywalker at around the same age that Kylo is now. He’s tall, with hair not unlike Kylo’s if a little lighter in colour, his eyes are blue and there’s a scar over his right brow, reminiscent of the scar that Kylo now has, but not quite so dramatic Kylo thinks humorously. He’s dressed in the robes of a Jedi. Not what Kylo would have expected.

“Grandfather?” Kylo chokes out in disbelief.

“Grandfather! Jeez that sounds kind of weird.

Now Kylo knows he’s dreaming or at least, he’s hallucinating.

“You’re not hallucinating Ben” 

Kylo’s eye’s lock onto the face before him, eyebrows locked into a firm frown. He’s hasn’t heard that name for years.

“Ben is dead” he snapped.

“No, he’s there. You just buried him so deep he’s struggling to breath”

Kylo doesn’t like this conversation and closes his eyes to make the hallucination go away.

“I’m not going anywhere” Anakin says as he sidles up next to Kylo. “I can wait” 

Kylo takes a sharp intake of breath as he ‘feels’ Anakin sit next to him. Strange, he thinks, that a hallucination could feel so real and warm. He starts to shiver. He feels so cold, or is that shock? He forces his eyes open. He can’t afford to fall asleep. How long has he been here? He has no idea how long he was unconscious for in the cockpit seat and the console is completely dead so he has no way of gauging time. He’s sure he got a distress call out.

“He’s on his way” Anakin says with a smile.

“Who?” Kylo says with a quizzical look.

“Hux” 

There’s a long pause as Kylo relaxes into his niche in the corner of the cockpit with a calm expression on his face. Yes, he knows it. Hux is coming for him. He just needs to hang on for a little while longer.

“What are you doing?” Anakin says.

Kylo opens his eyes again, suddenly becoming very annoyed at this intruder.

“What are you doing with your life? Why do you have this need to let the darkside take you over? You know it’s never going to happen”

“How can you say that” Kylo snaps. “You! Vader! You had everything. Power, respect, the Galaxy at your fingertips”

“I had nothing!” Anakin snaps. “I was mistaken in my desire to seek out the darkside. It took everything from me”

“But look at what you achieved” Kylo says.

“What I achieved” says Anakin looking a little incredulous “All I achieved was killing my wife, torturing my daughter and taking my sons hand. I destroyed everything I loved. The only place left to me was the darkside. Tell me, what are you expecting Snoke to be able to give you?”

Kylo thinks about it for a while. He knows that Snoke is not going to be happy about the failure of Starkiller Base. There’s going to be punishment, he’s sure of it. He remembers all the years he’d spent training with Snoke before being assigned to the Finalizer. All the suffering he’d endured being told that it would make him stronger, make him one with the darkside. Misery and loneliness were his only company for years. It wasn’t a life. He knows that now.

“You know he’ll never let you see happiness don’t you?” Anakin looks at Kylo as he says it.

“It’s too much” Kylo says. “The light, the dark, they keep pulling. There’s no peace for me. I thought that killing my Father would make the break and the darkness would take me, give me some relief, give me some peace. How could I have been so wrong?” Kylo says as his eyes start to mist over.

“Snoke lied to you. Your Father was right. He’s using you for your power. He doesn’t want you to be happy. Do you honestly think he’s going to let you keep Hux and have a normal life?”

Kylo closes his eyes and is ready to give up. The tears that had filled his eyes now stream down his face to mix with the blood that is still pouring from his head wound. He’s not strong enough to fight this anymore. Hux would be better off without him, safer at least. He feels defeated. So tired. He’s about to fall asleep when….

“Wake up” Anakin snaps in his ear. “You have a big decision to make”

“I can’t, I can’t think about anything right now, I’m too tired” Kylo says exasperatedly.

“It’s simple” says Anakin “What do you want? What do ‘you’ really want? What future do you really want for yourself?

Kylo already knows the answer, he’s been living the life he wants already, with Hux.

“How can I have that life if I can’t stop the endless battle between light and dark?” Kylo says sounding a little desperate.

“Give up the battle” Anakin says without hesitation.

“What?” Kylo is incredulous.

“Give it up, let it in. There is good in you, you know there is but your darkside makes you stronger and a keen warrior. Your light always brings you home. You’ve already learnt to control the darkside you just haven’t accepted that yet. Answer me this…… how do you feel when you are sent off on a mission?”

“Powerful, unstoppable, consumed with anger and rage, I get the job done” Kylo says with a hint of pride.

“Now answer me this….. How do you feel when you return from a mission, what brings you back?”

“I feel out of control, like my blood is boiling, I want to take on the Galaxy…… but….” Kylo trails off.

“Go on” Anakin pushes.

“Hux!” Kylo inhales deeply and immediately regrets it as his broken ribs tell him to stay still. “Hux is always there. He brings me back, calms me down, controls me”

“If you go to Snoke now you will never see happiness again. He will want Hux dead, you know that”

Kylo knows he’s right. He can’t go back to Snoke now.

“Kylo” 

A distant voice is calling him. He looks to Anakin who gives him a smile and looks up. As Kylo follows his gaze, he notices a body strapped into the cockpit seat. It limply falls forward with a matt of black hair, bloodied and stuck across his face. It takes Kylo a second to realise it’s his own body.

“Kylo”

The voice is getting closer. Kylo looks back and Anakin is gone.

“Kylo!”

The voice is a little panicked and Kylo suddenly feels the pressure of the straps around his chest. It’s painful to breath but he attempts to call back. “Hux!” It’s barely a whisper.

The next thing Kylo knows Captain Phasma is standing underneath him. The clamps on the seatbelt are released and he falls onto her shoulder and outstretched arms. Even now, it never ceases to amaze him how strong the woman is. She gently lowers him to the floor where the medical crew quickly assess his situation.

“Hux” Kylo manages to whisper again and flails his hands around almost to the point of panicking until one of his hands meets with another. It squeezes so tightly that Kylo knows… it’s Hux. 

On board the shuttle Hux doesn’t let go. He’s desperately clinging to what he’d thought he’d lost all over again.

“I’m sorry” he keeps saying “I’m so sorry”

“It’s Ok” Kylo says “It will all be Ok” He promises as he slips into unconsciousness.

When he wakes, he’s back on board the Finalizer in the now too horribly familiar surroundings of the Medical Bay. As his eyes adjust to the light and look around he sees Hux. Sound asleep hunched over his bed and clinging to his hand as if his life depended on it. Kylo gives a squeeze and Hux lifts his head with bleary eyes.

“We really must stop meeting like this” Kylo says with a smile.

“Don’t do that” Hux says indignantly.

“Do what?!”

“Try to make a joke of this situation. Do you see me laughing?” Hux says with his usual imperious tone.

Kylo smiles.

“what?” Says Hux fiercely.

“Nothing” says Kylo “I missed this”

“You’ve only been gone a few hours” Hux says getting a little exasperated. He thinks Kylo may finally be losing his mind.

“I’m serious Hux. I had a lot of time to think back there and I’ve made a decision.”

\-------------

A few days later, Kylo and Hux are stood in the holo chamber awaiting a meeting with Snoke. They both stand tall but evidently nerves are beginning to fray.

“Are you sure about this?” Hux whispers while he still has the chance.

“I had a little help with the decision” Kylo says.

“Oh” says Hux a little confused.

“I’ll explain later” Kylo says.

The overbearing vision of Snoke appears in the chamber and both Kylo and Hux stand to their full heights to try and compensate.

“It would seem we are forever destined to delay your training Kylo” Says the oily voice of Snoke.

“So it would seem” Kylo says and looks to his right where Hux is standing.

Now that they know exactly where Snoke is, Hux clicks the communicator in his hand telling the bridge to carry out the orders Hux had given them before the meeting. He looks back to Kylo with a wry grin on his face and as they both look back to Snoke all hell breaks loose as the Finalizer delivers a crushing blow to Snoke’s lair. Snoke is caught completely off guard and the communication is broken.

“Report” Hux snaps to the bridge.

“The Citadel is in ruins Sir. No signs of life” is the reply.

“So now what?” Hux says as he looks to Kylo with a look of relief on his face.

“I’d say that our future is set. We must come to an understanding with the Resistance. The fighting must end. The Galaxy must come to love you as I do…Emperor” 

Hux looks to Kylo with renewed panic in his eyes and then he realises that as long as he has Kylo at his side, he has nothing to panic about. The future is set.


End file.
